La Princesse d'Egypte
by Lune De Neige
Summary: Yûki Sakura est nouvelle dans le lycée de Domino. Très solitaire et timide, elle a du mal à se faire des amis fiables. Mais un jour, Anzu Mazaki lui propose d'intégrer son groupe. Malgré sa méfiance elle deviendra vite leur amie, mais aussi une bonne duelliste. Cependant, elle découvrira qu'elle possède un lien particulier avec le passé de Bakura, dont elle est très proche!


**YU-GI-OH**

_La Princesse d'Egypte_

_Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée :_

Je m'appelle Yûki, et aujourd'hui est mon premier jour d'école dans mon nouveau lycée. Avant, je vivais en campagne, mais nous avons dû déménager dans une grande ville avec mes parents. Cette ville se nomme Domino. J'ai même entendu dire que cette ville est réputée pour ses jeux. En effet, en ce moment, un jeu lancé par le célèbre Américain Maximillien Pegasus, fait fureur dans tout le pays ! Ce jeu c'est « Duel de Monstres ». J'ai vu des personnes de mon ancien lycée y jouer, mais je n'ai jamais compris les règles. Et je ne comprends pas comment un simple jeu pour enfants peut avoir tant de succès ! Dans cette ville de Domino, se trouve la Kaiba Corporation, une grande société dirigée par Seto Kaiba. Un homme froid et méprisant, mais qui a pourtant beaucoup de charme. Et bien lui aussi joue au « Duel de Monstres » !

Un jour, je l'ai vu à la télévision, il avait un disque de duel sur un bras. Il posait des cartes de monstres sur ce disque, il disait les « invoquer ». D'un coup, l'hologramme d'une créature fantastique apparait ! Chaque carte possède sa propre particularité, et certaines peuvent même fusionner. Je crois que parmi ces cartes il existe : les Monstres, les cartes pièges, les cartes magiques… Il est même possible d'avoir un jeu particulier, en ayant que des cartes dragons par exemple. Chaque joueur possède des points de vie qui diminuent lorsque les monstres sont détruits. Lorsque les points tombent à zéro, le joueur a perdu.

Voici ce que j'ai retenu de ce fameux jeu ! J'aimerais bien essayer, peut être que cela me permettrait enfin d'avoir de vrais amis…

Bon je n'ai plus le temps de rêvasser sinon je serai en retard ! Et pour un premier jour, c'est vraiment la honte !

J'enfile l'uniforme du lycée, composé d'une chemise blanche, avec par-dessus une veste rose et un nœud papillon bleu nuit. Et pour finir une jupe bleue, des chaussures marron et de hautes chaussettes blanches. Je préfère l'uniforme de mon ancien lycée, il était tout noir avec un ruban rouge, c'était bien plus joli.

Je décide ensuite d'attacher mes longs cheveux bruns avec un ruban rouge, tout en laissant ma frange sur mon front, et quelques mèches tomber de chaque côté des joues.

« Bien, il reste plus que mon cartable… Merde il est où ?! »

Je le cherche dans toute la maison, pour le retrouver dans la cuisine.

« Non, il est déjà 8h30 ! » Ah si je n'avais pas autant trainé…

Je me mis à courir dans la rue, pour arriver à 9h au lycée de Domino. La directrice m'accueille gentiment, et ne dit rien à propos de mon retard.

« Tu es en première, est-ce bien cela ? Je vais te conduire jusqu'à ta nouvelle classe. De 9h00 à 10h00 c'est le cours d'Anglais. Tu auras ensuite sport. Tes survêtements t'attendent dans ton nouveau casier.

-Merci beaucoup, madame. »

Je me mis d'un coup à stresser. Le trac. Le trac de rencontrer les personnes de ma classe, du lycée. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis « fidèles », j'en ai beaucoup souffert. Pourquoi tout le monde me trouve différente ? Est-ce mon apparence ? Ma timidité ? Ou alors mes origines Egyptiennes ? J'espère juste que tout ira bien ici…

La directrice me montre alors la salle d'Anglais de la première A. Elle me fit entrer et discuta avec le professeur d'Anglais. J'entends alors murmurer les élèves de la classe, mais je n'ose pas affronter leur regard. La directrice me présenta, pendant que le professeur écrivait mon nom au tableau.

« Je vous présente votre nouvelle camarade, Yûki Sakura*, je vous demande de bien l'accueillir, et de représenter avec fierté votre classe. »

Tout le monde me regarda, je me mis à rougir en regardant le sol.

« Sakura-san, tu peux te mettre à côté d'Anzu Mazaki*. » Dit le professeur en me montrant une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns, courts et aux yeux bleus. Elle me fit un grand sourire en me souhaitant la bienvenue.

Le cours passa, et mon angoisse ne tomba pas. Ensuite : cours de sport ! Les garçons sont séparés des filles, chouette ! Pendant qu'ils transpirent comme des malades en course avec un professeur super sévère, nous, les filles, avons gym avec une femme adorable. Mes survêtements sont : un t-shirt blanc et un short bordeaux, avec des chaussures noires.

Les autres filles me regardent et l'une d'elle vient me parler.

« Eh, Yûki, c'est ça ? Alors d'où viens-tu ?

- Je viens du village Neko*.

- Quoi t'es sérieuse ? Bref t'es une plouc quoi. Comment t'as fait pour arriver dans notre ville ?

- Heu… Je… Mes parents ont dû déménager pour leur travail.

- Ah ouais ? Ils sont quoi ? Fermiers ? »

Je commence à me sentir mal. Puis, Anzu Mazaki prit ma défense.

«Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? Ne t'inquiète pas Yûki, ces filles sont ridicules ! » S'énerva Anzu.

Je la remercia, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un prend ma défense !

Après le cours, c'est l'heure de manger. Mince, avec qui je vais aller ? Je ne veux pas finir toute seule comme dans mon ancien lycée. C'est triste de manger seule tout les jours…

Dans le réfectoire je chercha Anzu sans la trouver. La fille de tout à l'heure et son groupe me proposent de venir à leur table.

« Ahaha ! Désolée Yûki pour tout à l'heure !

- Ce n'est rien. Dis-je en souriant.

- Je m'appelle Alicia, je viens de France, et toi, d'où viens-tu ?

- Je suis née ici au Japon, mais j'ai des origines Egyptiennes, c'est pour cela que j'ai la peau mâte. Mais pas autant que les Egyptiens.

- Ah ouais, je vois. Et dit-moi, qu'est ce qui compte le plus pour toi ?

- Heu… Les animaux.

- Je retiens. » Dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Le soir arriva. Reposée dans mon lit, je reçus un message d'Alicia : « Hey, Yûki, à ce qu'il parait t'es bonne élève, tu veux bien faire ma géo' pour demain ? »

De la géographie ? Je ne suis pas bien douée… Mais je ferai n'importe quoi pour avoir des amis. J'accepte !

« Oh mon Dieu ! J'y ai passé la nuit ! Tant pis, je n'aime pas décevoir les autres. J'ai fais de mon mieux. »

Trois heures du matin…

« Merde j'ai oublié mes propres devoirs ! »

Le lendemain, Alicia vient me voir avec une voix mielleuse :

« Yûki-san, tu as fait ma géo' ?

- Bien sûr, tiens.

- Excellent ! »

La semaine continua ainsi, je fis tous les devoirs d'Alicia et aussi les miens. Mes parents en avaient assez que je me couche après minuit. Peu importe, je ne suis ni seule le midi, ni en cours ! Je ne suis plus seule, c'est génial !

Seulement un jour…

« Eh Yûki-san, ça te dit de faire les magasins avec nous après les cours ? »

Comment refuser ? C'est la première fois qu'on me propose cela !

« Oh, Yûki, regarde cette robe ! Dit Alicia en désignant une robe rouge en dentelle dans une vitrine.

- Comme elle est chère ! Dit une autre du groupe.

- C'est pas grave, Yûki, tu veux bien me la payer ? »

Je regarde alors le prix.

« Désolée, Alicia, je ne peux pas mettre une somme pareil dans une robe…

- Quoi tu refuses ? Dit Alicia.

- Oui, désolée… »

La jeune fille blonde s'approcha de moi, me prit la main et me traîna dans une ruelle.

« Tu vois le chat tout maigre et tout sale là-bas ? Si tu ne me paies pas la robe, je le torture !

- Quoi ? Mais tu es cinglée !

- Je sais que t'as assez d'argent pour ça ! Allez paie là moi !

- Non ! »

Alicia s'approcha du malheureux chat et l'attrapa par la peau du cou.

« Adieu le minou ! » Elle le jeta contre un mur. Heureusement il n'était pas blessé. Je me jeta sur elle, mais elle me mit un coup au ventre. Elle se rapprocha de moi, avec un regard menaçant.

D'un coup, j'entends une voix grave derrière elle.

« Lâche-là ! Ce que tu fais est pathétique et petit. Je vais te punir. »

Je regarde alors un jeune homme, cartes en main se tenait face à nous. Il avait une coupe de cheveux si étrange : en forme d'étoile de mer au dessus de la tête ! Que des pics. Ses mèches de devant étaient blondes, ensuite il avait des cheveux noirs et des mèches violettes. Ainsi que de profonds yeux violets. Une telle coupe devait bien faire gagner quatre centimètres à sa petite taille.

Il tira une carte. Je reconnus le jeu « Duel de Monstres » !

« Yûgi Mutô… Que me veux-tu sale nabot ?! » Se fâcha Alicia.

A cause de ma peur, je finis par m'évanouir. J'entendis juste le jeune homme dire : « Le jeu de la sanction ! »

En me réveillant, j'étais chez moi.

« J'ai rêvé ou quoi ? » Dis-je encore sous le choc.

En arrivant au lycée, Alicia avait une drôle de tête.

« Il faut que je te parle toi !

- Stop ! Cria Anzu mazaki. Je sais ce que tu lui as fait hier, ne t'approche plus d'elle ! Viens Yûki !

- Mais… » Anzu me traîna jusque dans la cour, où un groupe de jeunes l'attendait.

*(1) : Yûki signifie neige en Japonais, et Sakura, cerisier.

*(2) : Je précise que je donne aux personnages leurs prénoms Japonais (sauf ceux que je n'aime pas) donc Théa devient Anzu (qui signifie abricot), Joey devient Jôno-Uchi, et Tristan devient Honda, pour le moment.

*(3) : Neko signifie chat en Japonais.

Et pour finir, voici la fiche de mon personnage !

Nom : Sakura.

Prénom : Yûki.

Corps : des cheveux longs jusqu'au bas du dos, bruns avec une frange et des mèches en dégradé de chaque côté des joues. Une taille moyenne. Elle est assez fine et parait toute légère. Elle possède aussi une peau bronzée, mais pas trop.

Yeux : Vert émeraude.

Âge : 16 ans et demi.

Date de naissance : 30 Mars.

Signe : Bélier.

Groupe sanguin : A.

Plat favoris : les sushis.

Plat le moins favori : La viande, elle est végétarienne.

Hobbies : Les animaux (son préféré est le loup), la musique, les jeux, l'art etc…

Phobies : Les insectes.

Origines : Mi-Japonaises, mi-Egyptiennes (mais anciennes pour celle-ci.)

Caractère : Gentille, timide, peu sûre d'elle mais courageuse, honnête et fiable. Elle peu parfois devenir sadique, mystérieuse et terrifiante. Elle est aussi très susceptible et parfois maladroite.

Classe : Première A (Littéraire) au lycée Domino.

Voilà pour la fiche de Yûki, je rajoute aussi que je me suis surtout inspirée de moi-même pour le caractère/comportement de ce personnage (avec des choses en plus bien sûr !)


End file.
